


Waterloo

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Holidaysat221b prompt from shadowyqueenbeardSong Fic: Angst. Based on the ABBA song "Knowing Me, Knowing You". Sherlock and Molly have tried to have a serious relationship, but it just didn't work out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Flash Fics





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, folks, not every breakup fic ends with them staying broken up.

"Sorry to hear about you and Sherlock."

Molly managed a tight smile and a nod. "Yeah, well, you know how it is, sometimes things just don't work out."

Mike Stamford patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Well, if you need to talk or anything, my door is always open."

"It won't affect my job performance," Molly snapped, then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth in mortification. "Sorry, Mike, I, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine, Molly, I understand. I just wanted to let you know we're all in your corner," Mike replied.

Molly frowned. "My corner?" she echoed in confusion.

Mike nodded, his own brow wrinkling. "Well, yeah, I mean, we all know how Sherlock can be, so whatever it is he did, I - we, your friends, - we all wanted you to know we're in your corner. On your side."

Molly shook her head sadly. "No, Mike, it wasn't like that. It wasn't anything Sherlock did, it was just–" she blew out a soft, sad sigh. "–it was just basic incompatibility, I guess. There was nothing we could do."

"Except," a new, very familiar voice interrupted them, "try again."

Molly whirled to face Sherlock. They'd both agreed he wouldn't use Bart's facilities while she was working unless it was an emergency, hadn't they? Yes, they'd decided they had to set clear, solid boundaries. Unless this was a case - no silly, not a case! she scolded herself, trying to stifle the surge of joyful hope in her chest. "N-no, Sherlock, we can't!" she exclaimed. "Knowing me, knowing you - breaking up is never easy, I know, but we have to face facts!"

"Facts, pfft," Sherlock replied, waving his hand dismissively, completely ignoring Mike's presence; indeed, until he muttered something along the lines of 'well, I must be going' Molly had forgotten her boss was standing there. "Facts should never stand in the way of love."

Molly sucked in a shocked breath. Aside from those initial, forced love confessions, Sherlock had never uttered the word to her. That had been part of the problem; his continued belief such an emotion was not only detrimental to his thought processes, but could simply be explained away as a series of chemical reactions. Molly had tried, she really had, to be with him knowing these limitations, but in the end it had turned out to be too much for her. 'Friends with benefits' just wasn't in her DNA, and she'd learned the hard, painful way that having Sherlock under those circumstances was almost as bad as not having him at all.

"Molly." Sherlock reached out and gently grasped her shoulders as she gazed up at him. "I don't often say this, so do please pay attention. I. Was. Wrong." He let out a whoosh of breath, as if it had taken every ounce of will he had to force the words out. And, Molly thought half-hysterically, perhaps it had. "I was wrong," he said again, leaning down to rest his forehead on hers. "Love is more than just a chemical reaction. And it wasn't until after I'd lost you that I really, truly understood the meaning of the word. Forgive me?"

"Always," she breathed, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight. "Always, Sherlock," she repeated, letting out a breathless little laugh. "How could I not? After all," she added as he lowered his face to hers for a lingering, loving kiss, "you are and always will be my Waterloo."


End file.
